


In the Luxembourg Gardens

by starscrapers



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, also SLEEVES, i will never understand 1830's fashion, mostly just vaguely impressionist digital painting stuff, well it's technically marius/cosette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscrapers/pseuds/starscrapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cosette should really start paying more attention to the flowers, but when there's a cute boy hanging around can you really blame her?</p>
<p>A digital painting for notgoodnotnicejustright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Luxembourg Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margueritegiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritegiry/gifts).



In the Luxembourg Gardens, by dontcallmeeuphrasie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Sorry for the lack of other characters in this, drawing people interacting is not my strong suit, but I hope you enjoy your gift nonetheless! But anyway, as the title says, it's Cosette in the Luxembourg gardens, flirting (read: staring) at a certain Pontmercy. Also starring giant 1830's sleeves, which I will never understand.
> 
> If you wish to come say high, my tumblr is dontcallmeeuphrasie! :)


End file.
